<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《同盟者如何创造婚姻》 by raojia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216778">《同盟者如何创造婚姻》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia'>raojia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>1.是佐乌’和我怎么就不讲情面’引发的脑洞，后原作背景<br/>2.仪式感是很重要的——<br/>3.我流OOC，慎</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《同盟者如何创造婚姻》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.是佐乌’和我怎么就不讲情面’引发的脑洞，后原作背景<br/>2.仪式感是很重要的——<br/>3.我流OOC，慎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>革命军一朝打进玛丽乔亚圣地，解放的号令传立时遍整片海洋，然而红土大陆崩塌之后唯有香波地仍还屹立不倒——作为最临近世界中心的游乐天堂，这由红树林构成的泡泡岛屿始终承担着许多正式的官方职能，而如果要举例来说，那就是，公证婚姻。</p><p>罗的表情完全是僵的。</p><p>草帽团的考古学家发函骗他上岛，他明知有诈也还是携团前来，然而到了地方却不见任何举办宴会或欢度节日的迫害迹象，反倒是橙发的航海士气势汹汹的给他排开两套衬衫西装的搭配，红黑蓝白，因为没有专属logo而颇有些挑战他的底线。</p><p>“这是？”心下有了几个备选答案的罗挑眉，却又没瞧见这胡来天团的倒霉船长，草帽小子素来是这群人中最无法无天的那个，眼下却居然放弃了折磨自己脆弱神经的特权，然而这情况给人的感觉可不是如释重负，反倒更类似海啸前疯狂后退的浪潮，积蓄力量，不怀好意，只等着在最后席卷而来的时候送他一份能捅破天的大礼。</p><p>“礼服啊。”小贼猫答的避重就轻，眼都不眨的避开重点信息，看上去极不耐烦的漂亮女人将服饰又朝他推进了些，“快点啊，再不选就不给选了啊！”</p><p>罗嗅到了阴谋的气息。</p><p>草帽团的层级结构有多混乱，这一点没人比罗这个同盟船长更为清楚，然而清楚并不意味着习惯，更不意味着接受——同盟的“属下”没大没小到了自己头上，不论怎样看都不是什么令人愉快的征兆，让手术果实能力者配合人人果实能力鹿一起扮演圣诞老人的天才点子从来只有他这个便宜男友想得出，但更恐怖的是即使是这种噩梦般的指令草帽团的成员居然还会添油加醋的招办不误，连贝波都被带坏了，罗阴郁的想到，我们团根本不讲感情。</p><p>“……这套。”脑子里想了这么多，出口却仍只有两个字，冷酷帅哥绷着脸选走了蓝白配色的衣物，一个响指便换装完成，手术果实的便利从来无需解释。</p><p>“还真是默契呢。”将他‘诓’至此地的考古学家掩唇轻笑，十八只手里托举着各种意味不明的道具，“既然衣服换好了就直接下一个步骤，保险起见先问一句，特拉男君，你是不是混干皮？”</p><p>事情可能有点超出自己的预期。</p><p>花花果实的能力者不但擅长读写，显然在化妆上也是一把好手，罗僵着身体感受粉扑和刷子一道在脸上飞舞的奇怪感受，耳边又满是睁眼闭眼的机械指令，手术果实不能带来一切，罗不无遗憾的承认，在淡化黑眼圈的方面，果然还是遮瑕膏技高一筹。</p><p>事到如今罗已经失了计较的力气，更懒得猜草帽一行到底在打什么主意，海军大将和世界政府都没能压住这一群无法无天的恶人，更何况他特拉法尔加现在也就是个遵纪守法的普通医生，根本不可能压的住他们。大概就是拍几张照上几条新闻吧，罗一边想一边试图从人群中寻出草帽小子活泛的身影，草帽团的主心骨至今仍未现身，难道是还要他自己送上门去？</p><p>“好了。”罗宾的声音打断他神游天外的思绪，原本还拿着各式道具的手花样一番，再然后居然就直接在把他扎了个严实的同时开始了输送工程，女人的手臂沿着香波地柔软而奇特的’土地’和连缀岛屿的石桥一路生长，而罗在抬头的一瞬终于看清了目的地指向那金光闪烁的匾额——婚姻登记总局。</p><p>罗骤然色变。</p><p>世界上谈恋爱的情侣很多，而最终步入婚姻结局的自然也一样很多，但是如此正儿八经（虽然严格意义上说是被绑架）的跑到世界中心公证结婚，罗可从没想过这会发生在自己身上。</p><p>“不要这么看着我们，”罗宾笑眯眯的说道，“路飞已经去登记窗口排队了，从后门出去就是飞鱼船队，礼堂已经布置好了。”</p><p>“……还真是完美的准备啊。”</p><p>“话说的太凉薄可不好，船长可是很努力的想给你营造点拥有’仪式感’的回忆呢。”</p><p>仪式感？</p><p>这个词语多少唤醒了罗些许尘封的记忆，令他回想起佐乌象背上他同路飞某段简短的对话，他当时的恼怒来的不明不白，仿佛突然被野兽叼去了心智，时至今日他还依然记得当时心火灼烧的感觉：没有由来，突兀恣肆，蛮不讲理。而直到一切尘埃落定的时刻他回想当初，才明白那朦胧的感觉就是占有欲。</p><p>但路飞居然还会记得。</p><p>心底有什么奇怪的东西轻巧的弹动了一下，轻易的就令他原谅了草帽小子这罔顾人权的荒诞行径，婚姻登记处的男孩穿了套黑色的正装，领口又露出正红的衬衣，路飞的身材整个就一长条，然而衣服一裹却又显得修长挺拔，一般情况之下路飞不穿西装，嫌这玩意儿箍得他浑身难受，但一旦他愿意为了某人某事换上它们，那么世界都无法从他身上移开眼球。</p><p>“唉……”罗几不可闻的叹了口气，三步并作两步的朝柜台边的路飞走去，期间还没忘记整理一下自己的领结，他远比路飞重视仪表，“你穿这样可不适合胡搅蛮缠。”</p><p>“但她们不给我办证——我说啊，特拉仔自己就是医生，为什么还要额外的体检报告！”</p><p>“可是规定是……”</p><p>“你都哪儿来的我的资料。”</p><p>三张嘴同时开口，闹的众人纷纷侧目，第一次抬起头来的办事员望着路飞气鼓鼓的脸却不知怎么的瞪大了眼睛，“路，路……海贼王？！”</p><p>“唔，”罗笑了笑，转头看向路飞“你是怎么交的材料？”</p><p>“就这样交啊。”路飞说着，按了按头顶被西帽压着的草帽，又一手递过去一张五百贝里的纸币，“到底能不能办啦！”</p><p>“能能能能。”事务员头如捣蒜的接过钱，影像电话虫快速的吐出现拍的蓝底照片，三分钟内小红本新鲜出炉，盖好了戳的结婚证明和找零的五十贝里一同递出，而罗还没来得及道谢就被路飞性急的一把带跑，一边跑还一边喊着，“总之就是这样，特拉仔我们走了——”</p><p>他甚至没说目的地。</p><p>飞鱼载着他们一路往香波地1号岛上径直飞去。</p><p>礼堂真的已经布置完成。</p><p>路飞是真的花了心思。</p><p>罗有些说不出话，更难解读路飞这一系列举动中隐藏的含义，草帽团的船长先生在这本该平平无奇的日子将他千里迢迢的喊到此处，又将他们初次相遇的拍卖会场布置成了婚姻的殿堂，那并不久远的过去里这人沉着脸走下漫长的台阶，走向他的人鱼朋友，走向那个揍飞天龙人，并将大将引来的未来。</p><p>走的义无反顾。</p><p>“你知道这里原本是多弗朗明哥的产业吧。”</p><p>“明哥？”路飞歪歪头，“可这里能当作礼堂的建筑只有这个。”</p><p>好嘛，罗别过脸，刚要觉得在初遇的场所结婚别具纪念意义的自己天真的过分就又听见路飞的声音，“而且这里是第一次遇到特拉仔的地方吧。”</p><p>他说着，仰起自己在太阳底下灿烂到灼人的笑脸，“一会这边的事情结束，我们就去游乐场玩吧！”</p><p>他都是记得的。</p><p>罗说不出话了，也找不到讽刺同拒绝的理由，路飞干脆利落的行径很有他一贯莽撞的风格，却也以横扫千军的气势阻隔了他所有的瞻前顾后，明明海贼是刀口舔血的营生，是今日不知明日的活路，他们打从一开始就应是神明的弃子，可现在却要在万众的祝福下成婚。</p><p>“……你啊。”罗摇摇头，“就不会先跟我打个招呼。”</p><p>“现在告诉你了啊。”</p><p>“现在已经晚了吧！”</p><p>“特拉仔，”路飞皱眉，却又很快笑了起来，“这种时候，只要说’好’就可以了。”</p><p>“……好。”</p><p>他们沿着楼梯迈下步去。</p><p>罗在观礼的人群里看见这岛上的居民，看见曾经被路飞救下的人鱼，看见他和草帽小子各自的成员，也看见穿着司仪装扮的……冥王雷利。</p><p>好嘛，罗在心里想到，这可真是海贼王的婚礼了，冥王给你当司仪。</p><p> </p><p>“我愿意成与草帽小子/特拉仔结为伴侣，从今往后，不论顺境逆境，富裕贫穷，健康疾病都彼此珍惜相爱，就算死亡都不能将我们分离。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>标题是戏访的《法国人如何发明爱情》，全文2500+，以上。</p><p>附赠原本只是去香波地走亲戚加逛游乐场的小王与冥王之间的两句话前情：</p><p>“说起来特拉仔好像有抱怨过我和他结盟的时候没有仪式感，这个能有什么补偿嘛？”</p><p>“嗯，既然结盟已经不能再结了……你把他叫来香波地，你们结婚。”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>